


we got the love, there's no sleeping now

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Afterparty, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bandom - Freeform, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Hats, Hospitals, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pete and Patrick (Fall Out Boy), Recovery, Silly, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stalking, Tears, Vampires, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Rayvon in ten genres.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alternate Universe (Soulmate Mark)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A High I Wanna Be On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376246) by [behindtintedglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/pseuds/behindtintedglass). 



> Title knicked from [Burn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S25-fyMNJYI)

Nick sat back down in the theater chairs and leaned back with a relieved sigh. Through to the next round, the best news he could've gotten all day. Would've been pretty humiliating to come all the way out here just for them to say no now-

"Uh, excuse me...Nick? That's like Nicholas, right?"

Nick turned his head to see who was talking to him. One of the guys who hadn't gone up yet, definitely younger than him (hell, like who wasn't here?), trilby jauntily tilted on his head, not a bad-looking guy if you didn't count the look of utter terror in his eyes...

"Yeah?"

"Like, please don't kick my ass if it turns out I'm wrong- I'm so tired of getting my ass kicked," the guy muttered in a way that was more like to himself as he rubbed a thumb back and forth over his left wrist. "I'm Rayvon."

Talk about the other best news he could've gotten all day. Nick smiled warmly as he unfastened his watch strap to reveal the swooping letters on his own wrist.

"Took you long enough, man."


	2. Angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't found Rayvon's father's name anywhere, so Placeholder Name it is. If anyone's a better detective than me and wants to correct me, that'd be awesome.

Nick watched Rayvon silently turn the phone over and over in his hands, looking at it like it was a loaded weapon.

"Ray, I'm not telling you what to do, but-"

"No, I gotta do this," his sigh was resigned. "Just- don't go, OK?"

Before Nick could even assure that he wouldn't, Rayvon started dialing while he stayed silent. It wasn't his battle to fight, but he could at least be here-

Finally there was a click on the other end of the phone and a mutter he couldn't place.

"Hello...is this Mr. Makai Owen?" Rayvon fiddled with the hem of his shirt with a nervousness Nick had rarely even saw back during the show. "Yeah...this is Rayvon." Long pause, and Nick wondered what the hell was going on. "Dad..." his voice was small as a child's, "do you love me? That's all I wanna know..." Another pause and his brow furrowed. "I see."

Nick was two seconds from ripping the phone away and yelling at the man who'd caused his fiance so much pain before Rayvon continued, "Listen, I thought you should know I'm getting married...yeah...no...no, you can't talk to him that way!" His voice quickly turned frantic and Nick grabbed to the free hand that was now cold with sweat. "Look, you may not have the right to be my father, but you at least have the right to know...no, you're-"

Dead silence and the phone slipped from Rayvon's hand to drop in his lap. His skin was almost ashen, and when Nick draped an arm around his shoulders he could feel everything else had gone cold too.

"Ray?"

The young man swallowed and feebly shook his head. "He couldn't even tell me he loves me." So vulnerable, so sad, so lost. "And then he had the nerve to call you..." He trailed off and curled closer into his fiance's hold.

Nick sighed and kissed Rayvon's forehead. "At least you reached out, babe. Better than he ever thought to. You turned out great without him and you can stay great without him."

Even as he felt Rayvon shake his head and heard the snifflings into his skin, Nick continued to stroke his back and murmur soothing words.


	3. Fluff

Nick didn't have to open his eyes to know it was Rayvon playing with his hair or pecking kisses all over his face, but he did anyway and was rewarded with that room-lighting smile.

"Hi," his voice was groggy but happy as he cupped a hand to Rayvon's cheek. "You're cheerful."

"Why wouldn't I be?" The young man scooted closer until there was no space between them to take Nick's upper lip in a wet and suckling kiss.

"Mmm..." No argument there. Nick gently swiped his thumb across his lover's face and let his eyes close back to the kiss.


	4. Crack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://onlymystories.tumblr.com/post/122776872054/latessitrice-absinthenoir) and several of its subsequent notes.

"Wait, waitwaitwait," Rayvon waved his hands back and forth once the initial shock wore off. "You're really trying to tell me you're a-?"

"Dracula, Nosferatu, blood drinker, creature of the night...all kinda boils down to the same thing." Nick shut his eyes to return to their 'natural' color and looked back to see Rayvon still in disbelief.

Rayvon pointed at the windowpane to punctuate. "But you've been outside. In the sunlight. Several times. In front of other people. And if any of your next five words are 'sparkle', I'm staking your ass."

Nick rolled his eyes and laughed. "You can blame Stoker for that crap, we're no more vulnerable than the rest of you. Same thing with the garlic although I gotta be careful 'cause, y'know, strong smells." Rayvon was still wide-eyed. "Trust me, being Italian has its downsides."

“You haven’t been trying to give me any terminal hickeys, have you?”

“And kill my boyfriend? Nah, I have ways around that.” He flashed his teeth, pointy ones and all, in a cheeky grin. “You want me to snack on Harry next time he gives you a bad review?”

Rayvon sat down with his head in his hands. “My life,” he said to nobody in particular, “is too damn weird sometimes.”


	5. Crossover

"You got good taste."

Rayvon turned to see who was addressing him, even if he already knew from the voice it was Pete. He looked his outfit up and down; nothing particularly stunning. "Uh, thanks?"

Pete chuckled, that laugh of his that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. "That too, but I really meant your man." He nodded off towards the side where Nick, Clark, and Patrick were in their own circle talking with each other, three spectrums of male vocal euphoria.

Rayvon felt the blood rush from his face in panic. "Are we that obvious?"

Pete laughed again and clapped his shoulder in a friendly gesture. "Not in a way the average Joe would freak out over. It's just seeing you two so close with each other, makes me think of me an' Trick in the early days." He leaned closer like telling a secret. "That and he gushed about you a little at rehearsal. It was damn cute."

Rayvon felt he could relax a little although that statement made him think of something else; it was really no secret in music anymore about how Pete's devotion to Patrick was legendary. Even during Fall Out Boy's hiatus it was _that_ obvious everybody still cared for each other.

"How've you been able to keep that?" he asked quietly.

Pete's expression dropped into apparent thoughtfulness, while off to the side something was funny enough to make Nick, Clark, and Patrick laugh at the same time, a trio of ethereal voices floating towards the ceiling and the heavens.

"You find the most beautiful, exciting man in the world and make sure you can make each other smile."

"Like to think I got that covered."

"Then you'll never grow tired of him. But you'll spend the rest of your life worrying you're going to lose him."


	6. First Time

Nick smoothed his hands far as they could down Rayvon's slim back muscles and rolled his hips in rhythm to the young man's movements. A breathy "oh..." was his reward and he grinned in satisfaction.

"This good?" he felt Rayvon's warm murmur and face nuzzle into his neck. 

"S'great, babe." He kissed where he could reach on that face he loved and took a hand to lay near his heart. "Feel that."

"Oh, wow."

"Yours doing that too?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." Rayvon kissed the sensitive vein of Nick's neck and pulled back so they could look at each other, faces smeared with bliss. "I'm happy. This feels right."

"Good." Nick cupped his face for kisses and their hips continued to move in tandem, legs occasionally tangling and untangling with each other amongst the gentle rustle of sheets. It was warm and quiet and all they needed to be happy. 

"Ah-" Rayvon flicked his tongue at the corners of Nick's mouth, a surprising move to make him laugh. "Never took you for an easy bottom."

Nick couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so much in bed. "There's a lot you don't know about me," he said and locked their legs together for a tight squeeze.

"Mm- I like what I _do_ know," Rayvon murmured and let his body slip back into steady motions. The sudden rush of pleasure to Nick's head numbed his ability to speak, only letting him answer in moans and wet kisses. But he was happy as well.


	7. Hurt/Comfort

"Mr. Owen?"

Rayvon snapped his head up to the tall woman in white standing in front of him. Throughout the night he'd heard patches of sobbing and prayers from everyone else in the waiting room in regards to the fates of their loved ones; he didn't want to be in the wrong group...

"Nick-?"

"Your partner is awake, Mr. Owen. There was some blood loss during surgery, but everything's stable now."

And with that he could finally breathe. He laid his face in his palms and shuddered a sob of gratitude. _Thank You, thank You._ He'd already lost enough people, Nick being taken from him by a sideswipe would've been the last straw...

"You can see him if you want, but he's still medicated so he may not be coherent-"

She barely got to finish her sentence as Rayvon got up and tore down the halls, the walls and doors all cream-colored blurs.

It was easy to spot which room was Nick's as there was security outside; even being a quasi-celebrity got you some protection. The guard nodded as he recognized Rayvon and opened the door to let him in.

Rayvon was certain that at least 12 hours from now the room would be filled with a rainbow of get-well bouquets, but right now it was only stark whiteness and the man he loved looking helpless and tired within the bed. He moved closer to see a bruise above Nick's eyebrow, a long stitch along his cheek, and his vision blurred and spilled over when he saw the IV coming out of a bruised arm.

"Hrrmm..." Nick had been looking to the wall until he lolled his head over to face Rayvon with a lopsided smile. "Angel! Hi..." he breathed. 

Not a nickname that'd ever been used but Rayvon didn't care, he was just grateful to hear Nick speak. He took a chair beside the bed and draped a careful arm around the man's shoulder. Warm and solid and _alive._

"Nick...oh god, Nick I thought-" He couldn't finish his sentence admist a fresh round of sobs, hot tears spilling over and soaking into the hospital gown.

The hand without the IV came up to stroke his cheek, same slightly rough fingers he'd always known.

"Don't cry, angel...too pretty to be sad."

A chill struck down Rayvon's spine. Had Nick been conked on the head so hard he lost his mind or memory- no, wait. Still medicated. He'd probably see pink elephants later and it would be all the same.

Rayvon rubbed his eyes and drew back for a closer look at Nick's face, trying to see beyond the injuries. His dark eyes were heavy-lidded and, yeah, glazed from the meds. But you couldn't fake that smile. 

Nick touched his cheek again, tracing the tear path down to his lips. "Was so scary...everything hurt, went black...but then angel was there to hold me and it wasn't scary anymore."

Rayvon blinked, taking the words in. Maybe it was something he'd never understand, or maybe their connection was just that strong. Either way, he knew he was grateful.

A water glass had been left on the bedside table, and he took it to set the straw to Nick's lips. Nick shut his eyes to willingly drink, and Rayvon curled close again when he heard a thankful sigh.


	8. Humor

"They're never gonna let you wear a hat on stage, man, give it up," Rayvon still smiled as he watched Nick pose and turn in front of the wardrobe mirror.

"And that's coming from the same crew that tells me I need to ramp up the sex appeal. What else am I supposed to do?" Nick turned around, hand on top of his head to tilt the soft grey fedora over an eye. 

That _did_ look sexy, but Rayvon wasn't about to let his guard down so easily. "Not by hiding that hair, Mr. Ridiculously Good-Looking!" he plucked the hat away and playfully ruffled at Nick's tresses that were starting to curl again.

Nick giggled, honest-to-goodness giggled, one of the cutest and most unexpected sounds that could ever come from him, and peeled back part of Rayvon's beanie. "Says you hiding this? Plenty of girls find ze bald men zo zexy," he lilted his sentence into a cheesy accent and kissed the forehead in front of him.

Heat rushed to Rayvon's face and he flopped the fedora back on Nick's hair. "Not the girls I gotta worry about tacklin' me, it's you."


	9. Dark

Rayvon kept his hand steady on Nick's back as the older man continued to cough and heave into the sink. Normally the sight of someone throwing up made him want to toss his cookies as well, but it wouldn't do any good for both of them to be falling apart now.

When it seemed like Nick was done, he turned on the faucet to splash water over his face and rinse the mess away. There was no sigh of relief at being clean, and Rayvon felt a cold shiver.

Nick stood fully upright and turned to look his boyfriend in the eye, his own eyes appearing pitch-black

_(ok man you really have to calm down your imagination)_

with nothing resembling the positivity Rayvon had fallen in love with. "I want that gone," his voice was low and ragged as he pointed in the backyard's direction.

Rayvon tried to keep his own voice calm, "Nick, I think the police will wanna see-"

"I don't care! I just want that fucking thing gone! Haven't I been through enough?"

Rayvon recoiled from the sudden snap. The newest "surprise package" of course had been the worst yet, a mess of broken glass and trampled flowers and mud and fake blood (at least he _hoped_ it was fake blood) spelling its threatening and implicating message. 

Everybody had their limits.

"You're not the only one going through this," he muttered and headed off to use the phone in their bedroom.

Behind him Nick's voice melted into a sober plead, "Oh my god, Ray, baby, I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry-" But he only listened to the throbbing ache in his brain and felt the hot tears silently rushing. He'd become quite the expert at crying without making a sound.


	10. Friendship

It was a very small circle, seeing as it was only the five of them, but Rayvon felt he was sitting on the outside of said circle anyway, silently and happily watching his friends talk amongst each other.

Jax and Tyanna, his little sisters. Clark, his soul brother. Nick, his roomie and arguably the best friend he'd ever made on this crazy Idol journey. They all had something special that everybody would keep locked in their memories for a long time, long after this tour and a long time into hopefully what would be wonderful careers for all of them.

Lucky there were plenty of ways now to keep things in one's memory. Rayvon turned on the camera on his phone and angled it on his knee to aim at the group, but so much for discretion as the little beep alerted the four and they looked over.

"Oh, we gettin' filmed now?" Tyanna teased and pat at her hair.

Rayvon shrugged. "Just wanted something to keep of us."

Amongst the others' "awww"s, Nick spoke up, "Well, that includes you too!" He got up to pick up Rayvon's phone and got an arm around his friend's shoulder so they both could be in the frame.

"Aw, c'mon, nobody's gonna want to look at me," Rayvon said, but his reflection in the screen showed that he was still smiling and not trying to get away from Nick's hold.

"Yes, they do. You get to show your children how you spent the best summer of your life with some pretty awesome people," Nick flashed his trademark winning grin.

He really did have the best friends in the world.


End file.
